Aviones de papel
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: CCualquiera diría que una hoja de papel por nada del mundo puede ser magica, sobretodo si en ella hay un formulario, mas bien te diría que es aburrido; pero esa fue la razon de que dos personas se conocieran y unieran sus vidas de una forma magica ¿Te cuento esta historia? One shot KidxChrona


Bueno, holitas a todos, una vez más les traigo una de mis locas ideas esta vez salida de un cortito que vi en el cine este fin de semana˄˄ ah, por cierto esto es casi pura narración, no hay muchos diálogos ¿Okis? Entonces, aquí vamos

_**Aviones de papel**_

Se conocieron en la estación de tren. El un muchacho que comenzaba a trabajar y ella una joven empresaria.

El nombre de él era Death the Kid y ella era Chrona Makenshi.

El oji ámbar le dedico una amable sonrisa, también la hubiera saludado con la mano si no fuera por los formularios que traía en ellas.

La pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa y fue tan encantadora que casi dejo sin aire al pelinegro.

Y hablando de aire, en ese instante este se agito arrancando uno de los papeles de entre las manos del joven Death azotándolo contra la cara de Chrona, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco. Kid se lo quito enseguida con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

La oji azul soltó una leve risita en cuanto la vio pues en la hoja había quedado marcado sú labial dejando la huella de un beso.

Kid al principio se confundió al no saber la razón de la risa de la chica pero en cuanto la encontró el agrego su propia risa mirando el formulario. Sin embargo en cuanto se volteo para hacer algún comentario ella ya había tomado su tren.

La decepción se pinto en el rostro del oji ámbar y sin más remedio se dirigió a su trabajo; no era lo más divertido del mundo si debía ser sincero ¿Quién quería pasársela llenando formularios? Nadie, pero era el único trabajo que había conseguido.

Su jefe pasó a dejarle una pila de papeles en su escritorio, y él esperaba la misma rutina aburrida de siempre hasta que miro hacia la ventana y ahí estaba ella: en el edificio de enfrente, una ventana más abajo se encontraba la linda oji azul.

Kid intento hacerle señas pero ella no lo vio, al parecer estaba a la espera de hablar con alguien dentro de una oficina.

Al regresar al interior de la sala lo primero que vio fue la montaña de formularios y una idea surgió en su cabeza. Sin dudar ni un segundo tomo el primer papel de la pila y con él hizo un avión que lanzo rápidamente por la ventana mas sin embargo se hundió hasta la calle pues no le había aplicado suficiente la fuerza.

No por eso se rindió. Siguió lanzando avión tras avión pero sus intentos no fueron bueno: uno de ellos termino en el regazo de un hombre en una ventana más debajo de la que quería, este reacciono con alegría pero el pelinegro se apresuro a negar con los brazos algo que no agrado mucho al hombre; la mayoría de los avioncitos terminaron cayendo a la calle y el ultimo entro pero cuando ella se paraba y entraba a la oficina e irónicamente la figurilla caía dentro del cesto de basura que había en una esquina.

Ya solo le quedaba una oportunidad a Kid y era con la hoja que tenía impreso el beso de la pelirosa.

Se preparo para lanzarlo con cautela pues ella ya salía de la oficina pero cuando ya estaba a punto de lanzarlo se le resbalo de las manos y cayo directo a la calle.

El pelinegro maldijo su suerte.

Justo en ese momento su jefe volvió a entrar desviando las miradas nerviosas que ya le dedicaban algunos de sus compañeros, que volvieron temerosos a su trabajo.

El hombretón que mandaba a Kid le dejo una nueva pila de formularios con una advertencia en los ojos. Regreso resueltamente a su oficina sin embargo no había terminado de llegar cuando el joven Death salió corriendo de ahí.

Se notaba en sus ojos ámbar que no podía dejar de pensar en la pelirosa. Salió del edificio y alcanzo a distinguir a Chrona al otro lado de la calle; la cruzo sin preocuparse de los camiones que habían estado a punto de atropellarlo, lamentablemente llego muy tarde para alcanzarla.

Refunfuño un poco y al ver el avión con el beso estampado en su ala izquierda sobre un buzón, a solo un paso de donde ella había pasado, despotrico un poco más.

Tomo el avión y lo arrojo con furia.

Si seguimos su trayecto veríamos que acabo en un callejón solitario junto con los demás aviones, tan inservibles como cuando eran formularios… o tal vez no.

Aquí es donde intervengo yo, si yo, la que les estoy contando esta historia; me llamo Lied y soy algo así como el ángel guardián (o más bien demonio guardián pues no soy muy santa XD) de Death the Kid.

Hasta ahora nunca había visto esa chispa de obsesión y amor en sus ojos y eso que llevo conociéndolo… pues… desde siempre, o por lo menos desde el siempre de él.

No quería que perdiera este sentimiento.

Basto unos cuantos movimientos de mis manos para que los aviones de papel se pusieran en movimiento. Los que estaban en blanco fueron a perseguir a Kid mientras que el que tenía el beso estampado fue a buscar a Chrona.

Dirigí a los que estaban el blanco como si los llevara una batuta y básicamente se los tire encima a mi protegido pelinegro.

Se los intento quitar avanzando con el seño fruncido pero no iba a ser tan fácil; lo empuje con las figurillas de papel hasta arrastrarlo y meterlo en un tren.

Yo iba sentada a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo sus vanos intentos de pararse del asiento.

¿Quién lo manda hacer tantos aviones que ya lo cubrían de cuerpo entero?

Mientras tanto podía ver en mi mente que el avioncito con el beso ya traía a la pelirosa a la estación.

La había encontrado en una florería y la convenció de seguirle con mejor disposición que tenia ahora mismo el oji ámbar

Al fin llegamos a la estación e hice que los aviones apearan a mi protegido. Al mismo tiempo la oji azul bajaba de un tren al otro lado de la estación; me reí al ver la desesperación de la muchacha cuando la figurilla de papel con el beso dejaba de avanzar.

Me reí con más ganas cuando sus ojos se encontraron y ambos quedaron en shock. Deje caer los aviones de papel que estaban sobre el pelinegro para que pudiera moverse con libertad.

Poco a poco se acercaron sonriendo los dos nerviosos.

-H-Hola, que coincidencia- murmuro Kid.

-Si, aunque t-tomando en c-cuenta que esto-fue lo que me trajo a-aquí- le explico enseñándole el avión con el beso Chrona.

-Ah, eso- dijo Kid, me daban ganas de darle un zape para que dijera algo más inteligente.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio mirándose con cierta vergüenza.

-¿T-Te apetece comer algo?- pregunto el joven Death con un leve sonrojo.

-Claro, a-así me cuentas como paso este- respondió esta con las mejillas rojas.

-Tampoco yo lo sé- dijo Kid- pero a la mejor entre los dos sacamos nuestras conclusiones.

Chrona soltó una risita y luego se fueron.

Solo me queda agregar que sus conclusiones no fueron tan desacertadas por lo menos creyeron en algo como cupido, y he de admitir que me alegra que me comparen con un ser así.

Sus vidas fueron muy felices desde entonces; se vieron muchas veces antes de que Kid se atreviera a pedirle ser su novia, algo que por supuesto ella acepto. Luego de eso se mudaron juntos, son tan tiernos.

De eso ya hace un año, hoy mismo se casan. Tengo asiento de primera fila para verlos desde las nubes, deben preguntarse por que no estoy con él, pues porque yo ya no soy su ángel guardián, su felicidad ya no depende de mí sino de Chrona.

Sigo esperando que mis superiores me destinen alguien nuevo pero mientras tanto tal vez les lance un avión de papel con mis felicitaciones ˄˄.

/~FIN~/

Aquí termina, espero les haya gustado porque a mi si XD.

En el corto original no venia la razón de porque los aviones se movían así que yo me invente una. Por cierto que por fin cumplir mi sueño de volver a Lied un ángel, eso me gusto mucho jeje. Bueno hasta la próxima ¡Lidya fuera!~

¿Reviews?


End file.
